


Sunflowers

by btwkris



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Dark!Amy, F/M, What am I doing, could be a story but im lazy, lonely!mark, meet in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwkris/pseuds/btwkris
Summary: Mark meets a pretty girl in a bar.





	Sunflowers

Hanging out in a bar after the sun goes down had never really been his thing, going out had never been his thing actually, he couldn't even drink! What kind of loser sits at the bar drinking sparkling water, idly watching the football game on the television above, not even talking to the bartender himself. His reason for being here was especially unknown, especially to himself, and he looked completely out of place with his glass of sparkling water and the flannel that was so worn it had holes in it. There was no reason he should be here anyways, he looked like he should be reading a book in a library instead of here.

Mark Fischbach was a twenty eight year old loser, who was two years away from thirty, and still single.

His eyes felt heavy and he tried to ignore the fact that usually by now he was sleeping after a long day of recording, and his life was nothing more than just eating, recording and sleeping. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if he had more friends that actually lived close to him and not thousands of miles away. He was a social guy, when you gave him a headset and a game to play, but when it came to approaching people out in the real world, it was a hell of a different story. When was the last time he had even made a new friend? Two years ago, when he met Ethan, but he hadn't even first interacted with him in the real world-- another failure, it seems.

There was Tyler, but the guy acted more like a concerned mother than anything. He was older than Mark, by a few years, but they were still best friends-- but Mark still lived alone and Tyler lived across town.

His lack of actual social skills really was getting him down lately.

"Need some company?", a voice from beside him inquired, and it wasn't until then he had realized he was looking so intensely at the television screen his eyes had actually begun to hurt.

He turned his head, just in time to see the blonde girl slide onto the stool beside him, and if this had been some sort of cheesy romance movie, he's sure his mouth would have been gaping in surprise. She was beautiful. That was an understatement actually, she was the prettiest thing that he had seen in awhile, with wavy blonde hair and pretty brown eyes, dressed in a dress patterned with sunflowers and the smile on her face showing off her rose colored lips.

Mark could probably look at her face forever, but that might've been a little creepy.

The realization hits him that he's just been staring at her idly and she must've been waiting for a response, before he finally spits out, "Sure, why not, uh, I'm Mark.", he's a mess really, not sure why she'd want to talk to him in the first place. She doesn't seem to care about his response though, her smile just growing as she tilts her head slightly towards the bartender and orders a drink he's never heard of, but he honestly couldn't care less right now.

She seems amused as her eyes set on his drink, darkened eyebrows raising slightly, "Sparkling water, huh? Living on the dangerous side." God, she probably thinks he's such a loser.

"Oh yeah, I was feeling a little spicy today. So instead of just ordering water, I went for /sparkling/ water." Instead of making a fool of himself again, he turned towards his only method of coping, humor.

It makes her laugh though, and he counts it as a win in his book. As cheesy at is, it's like music to his ears, and all he wanted to do was make her laugh all night long.

And so he did.

For the next, how many hours, he didn't know because he lost track. They didn't talk about anything in paticular, but the conversation never seemed to stall once through out the night. Mark told her about how he worked as a YouTuber, and he was sure that it would scare her off for sure, but she just smiled and sipped her drink. Then, she asked him more about his job and he drowned the rest of his sparkling water before he continued on, maybe a little more than he should. Everything he does, he's sure she'll finally see how much of a loser he is and leave, either his job, his lack of filter of when to stop-- or how he never seemed to shut up and always have something to say. His mind moved way too quickly for his mouth, it was hard to keep up.

She continued to drink glass after glass of whatever she had, but never seemed to even waver from her position or look the least bit tipsy-- honestly by now, he'd be dead on his feet. Or dead, seeing as he was allergic to alcohol.

He was in the middle of talking again, he forgets as soon as she interrupts him cause that's just how fast his mind is going, "I really think I should be heading out now. It's getting late." And his whole world comes crashing down.

Of course, she finally god fed up with the loser who drinks sparkling water and she couldn't wait for a chance to get out. She must've finally realized that she hated listening to him speak, or how much he spoke, and she finally had enough of it. The disappointment floods through him instantly as she moves to stand up, paying the bartender respectively, as she smoothes down the sunflower dress that is joined with black knee high boots, an odd match but he loves all the same.

"Oh, well, have a safe trip home. Would you like me to call you a taxi? I could do that." Despite his disappointment, he worries over how she'll get home and if she plans on trying to drive home, which was a big no no from him.

Mark hadn't realized he had dazed off into space until the girl had slid a napkin in front of him that danced with numbers, and he blinked slowly, lifting his head to look over at her and meet those dark chocolate eyes. "Text me, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready." Her eyes hold meaning as she gives him a slow wink, her boots clicking as she walks past him, her fingers brushing over his back as she passes, and only a few short seconds later she was gone. He couldn't help but watch her leave in disbelief, before he turned his attention back to the napkin, that held the numbers that he assumed were her phone number. Her phone number.

He stood up after a moment, stuffing the napkin in his pocket and tossing some money onto the counter, his feet moving seemingly on his own as he headed towards the door to return to his empty house.

Then, and only then, had he realized he hadn't even gotten her name.


End file.
